Lost
by selena1234
Summary: A mysterious link to Ciel's past appears and knocks everything to pieces - Ciel is lost. No, I don't mean Lost, like Lost in London. I mean Lost, here, in America in the Twenty-First Century, and his only way of getting back home is by trusting a stranger he has never met before with a very odd familliar tattoo on her left arm and a boy who knows Ciel, but from where?
1. Taken

"Today's lunch will be served with Earl Grey…"

"Alright, Sebastian." I looked up from the letter that the queen sent me. "Tell me, do you know of any demon who goes by the name of _Azataii_?"

"What ever makes you say that, my lord?"

I tossed the letter off to Sebastian, who caught it effortlessly. He took a second to read it. "Yes, I do believe I know this demon. How do _you_ know him, dare I ask?"

"It's a long story. One I'm not particularly fond of. Prepare a carriage. We're going to London." I stood up and put my Phantomhive ring back onto my right hand's thumb.

"Right away my lord." He bowed to me and then walked off, leaving me to my tea and cake.

_Why him, and why now?_

**Meanwhile, in the enemy's perspective…**

I looked out to the grand Phantomhive manor. Oh, yes, many gruesome tales of horror litter that manor's background. The Hive is one of my particular favorites, oh yes. Young Ciel is going to be much fun to… play… with. Oh, my, my what about Sebastian? Oh, yes, one must not forget the faithful little lapdog. Er, sorry, lap_cat_. I suppose I will have to remove him from this picture…

**In London…**

"To the Undertaker, Sebastian."

"Yes, my young lord." I sat thinking out the window as Sebastian drove the carriage recklessly through London. _Azataii. I suppose that you, too, would be considered a part of my contract with Sebastian. It has been nearly four years since… _

_ No, Ciel, stop it. You don't need these thoughts. Not now. You have to _Focus.

_ Azataii. I met you once, back when I was still Innocent. Do you remember it still? I remember it clearly. We were on the streets of London, just like I am now, and you knocked into my father. He was carrying some boxes for my mother, and you simply knocked them to the ground. With them, you knocked me under all of them. I still have the scar from when you picked up the boxes and apologized, "accidentally" scratching my neck with your long, murderous fingernails. I suppose that's the mark of misfortune you gave to me, as it wasn't long after… that… _

_ Dammit, Ciel, stop wandering there again!_

The Carriage stopping and the door opening pulled me out of my horrid thoughts. Sebastian smiled that odd, crazy smile he usually does.

I got out of the carriage and walked into the Undertaker's domain, to see him nowhere to be found. Instead, a note on the main desk – a stack of coffins – sat, addressed to me.

_Oh, Ciel, Ciel, _

_ I'm sorry, but I have to be away for the time being. Do contact me at a later date, will you? You'll just have to think about Azataii without me! _

_ Undertaker~_

_ P.s. – 2145 West Strike._

_ Keep this Note. You may need it._

"How odd. He doesn't usually leave his shop unlocked like this." I said, reading the note again.

"Look again, young master." I turned to Sebastian, who was by the door. He gestured to the lock, how there was some sort of trip wire set on it. One person can enter and leave, and then it is locked.

How odd.

"Come, Sebastian, I want to go home."

"Yes, my young lord."

Another boring carriage ride later, I was back home in the Phantomhive manor… where Elizabeth…

Ugh. Pink.

"Oh, CIEEELLL!"

"Yes, hello… 'Lizzie'."

"Oh, yay, you remembered it!" She squealed, swinging me about.

"'Lizabeth, this isn't exactly the best time…"

"Oh, and why not?" This visit, she was wearing a pink dress with black lace all about the skirt. Much like the dress I had to wear to Druitt's party.

"Because I have something going on."

"You can save it for a later date! Come on, I have outfits all picked out and-"

"Elizabeth, please." She stopped and looked at me. I don't usually ask for something like this – usually I let her do as she wants. Usually, I'm more composed.

But that is not tonight.

"Oh, okay, Ciel. I just thought…" She started tearing up. "I thought we could have a fun and wonderful time… that's all." She sniffled.

"Elizabeth, I'm so-"

A few paces behind me, a violin played.

_Sebastian, you aren't helping!_

I sighed. "One dance wouldn't hurt."

"YAAAY!"

About half way through the dance, I noticeably felt… a… change in the air.

That doesn't describe it.

Something was _wrong._ Sebastian noticed nothing, and if he did, he didn't mention it.

The only one who felt the change was me.

Elizabeth noticed me tensing. "Ciel, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." All through the rest of the song, I kept glancing about the room. Someone was here, and that someone certainly did not belong.

Once the song finished, I heard a small clack behind me. "Oh, Sebastian, Bra-vo."

I quickly spun to see the intruder. He was as tall as Sebastian, wearing the same – a butler suit. His eyes were – no. Wait. He looked _exactly _like Sebastian.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I demanded of the intruder, even though I'm sure I know the answer.

"Why, obviously, I want your soul, Ciel. I placed a mark on you long ago, don't you remember?"

_What…?_

Elizabeth behind me clutched my jacket.

"I scratched you when grabbing the boxes. In fact, your father and I arranged it! I met with him several times through your childhood. You even remember hearing us, but you never saw me. Don't you remember?" He smiled.

Instantly, a sharp pain strikes my head. _What… what is this?_

"Ciel, he's lying!" The real Sebastian said.

"Oh, no, I most certainly am not. You can even pull the pretty black-blue hair away from the base of his neck and-"

"That's enough!" Sebastian quickly ran forward and attacked. Of course, Demon on Demon, their movements were too quick for me to follow, and frankly, I didn't care at that point. Sebastian is capable. I'm sure he'll win.

"Ciel-" I heard Elizabeth say, her tone very scared.

"It will be alright, Elizabeth. Just stay calm and-"

I was cut off by a force knocking me down.

Down onto – and through – my very own shadow.


	2. Lost

"Ugh. What a boring day. First I had to sit through English while Miss Tara blabbered on and on about poetry – we already learnt it yesterday, but she seemed to have forgotten, so we had to sit through the lecture and the notes _without _the Aide there – I like the aide. Mr. Sab, right? He's really cool. And then, in Social Studies, _Michael insulted me and _I _got in trouble!_ Can you believe that!?"

"No, it's absolutely horrible."

"Oh. Yeah, I suppose your day was worse, being a know-it-all Demon." Damon smiled. We were walking home after a rather long day at Alavander High, where we both went to school. Well, I went to school. Damon only went because I force him to attend, seeing how I'm his master and all.

"It does get rather tedious, Alexandria, when you've not only learnt, but actually _saw_ everything that happened. Man, do they get some facts wrong." I laughed. "Did you know that your species seems to be in and out of wars a lot? I participated in quite a few of them, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Best Demon ever, am I right?"

"Yeah, you're right."

We were interrupted by our squabbles by a sight not many get to witness in their lifetime:

A man falling from the sky.

Damn. My lucky day. First I get to fill out three trees worth of paperwork and now I have to help some guy who fell from the sky.

Damon, being the Demonest Damon he Demonly could be, caught him. He had short blueish hair that fell into his face and he was wearing the oddest outfit – like it came straight out of old 19th century England. He was unconscious.

"Hey, Daemon, do you know who he is?"

"I… I can't bel-"

"…Sebastian." The boy muttered. His eyelid (The other one was covered by an eye patch) fluttered a bit. "Sebastian, I order you to… put me down… I can… walk on my… own." His eye fully came open, and I guarantee that we are _not_ what he was expecting. "I demand that you put me down this instant!" Damon smiled and set the boy down. He brushed himself off. "Where is Sebastian and what did you do with him?"

"Look, bud, I don't know who Sebastian is. All I know is Damon here, and he's the only other one around."

"Sebastian, I order you to come and find me!"

"Stop screaming at no one! Do you _want_ to be taken away?"

"What do you mean? Where am I and what time is it?"

"You're in Twenty-first century _America_, Lord Fancybridges."

"Phantomhive, thank you. How can I get to London from here?"

"Oh, duuude, you're far from the shore. Buffalo is a few miles away from here, and that's the closest port town. You'll need money to get you from here to there, and even still, I'm pretty sure your Time Continuum is mortally screwed up."

"In other words, I was shipped somewhere I don't know in a time where everything is different, I don't know where my butler is, and I'm quite angry now."

"Yeah, pretty much. Here, you can stay with me and Damon for now!"

"What?"

"Yeah! We could get you back, I'm sure of it!"

POV Change! –

First off, Alex was wearing shorts and a very tight-fitting shirt. That itself yells trouble, but… I'm in a different time. Maybe things here are different.

This will give me quite a headache… I'm sure of it.

I simply shook my head and followed the odd girl and her… friend or brother, I'm not sure which… to their home.

The boy was simply wearing trousers and a shirt, nothing too fancy. As he was walking, I noticed on the back of his hand was –

"Sebastian."

The boy didn't answer me. "Sebastian, I know it's you." I pulled off my eye patch. "Sebastian Michaelis, under the contract we created, I, Ciel Phantomhive, Order you to take me back to my own time!"

"Sorry, Ciel. In case you couldn't tell," I heard a voice whisper, "Sebastian doesn't work for you. He works for this little lady right here, and he doesn't even remember you."

"You're Joking. Of course he remembers me. Time change or not, I made a contract with him, and I expect him to keep it!"

"Oh, Look, little Phantomhive, you're making your new friends suspicious!"

_Why is it that only I can hear him?_

"Hey, She-yell, who are you talking to?"

I sighed. "I suppose it's no one. Not anymore."

Alex laughed. "Damon, go make some tea. I'm sure mister Englishman would like it."

"Earl grey, if you don't mind."

"Oh, hey, woah, dude, what's with the cool contact lens?"

"What?"

"Your eye. Where did you get it?"

_I suppose if she is my only hope of getting back to my own time, there's nothing to lose anymore. I know no one here and…_

_And everything I have ever loved left me long ago anyways. I have nothing left to lose, and this is why I originally offered my soul to Sebastian. Now even that is meaningless. _I sighed.

"I made a contract with a demon. He could have my soul if I could gain revenge over my parents' death."

"Oh." She sighed. "That's not what I was hoping for. I was hoping they were cool contact lenses so I could go scrape up some money from Hannah to get me some. They look so cool. I don't think I'll offer my soul up…" she muttered something. "Just for cool Contacts."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." She smiled. In a way, Alex reminds me of Elizabeth. "We're here!" _Here_ would be a large house with a sundeck, painted a sickly shade of yellow. "Like it? It'll be home, at least for a little while until we can straighten out your Timey Mumbo Jumbo."

"Thank you, Alex."

"No problem! I suppose you need someone to teach you all the up-to-date fads and tricks, right?"

"If it will help me get back, then yes."

Her smile spread over her whole face. "Awesome."


	3. Anger

**Sebastian:  
**  
After Ciel... Disappeared... the intruder did, too. As the Phantomhive Butler, it is my job and duty to keep order when these sorts of things happen. First to deal with was miss Elizabeth. She was crying a horrible mess, hunched together and scared. I walked over to her and smiled sweetly.  
"Get away from me!" She said, her voice wavering in fear as she flinched from me. "You're not human. No one can-"  
"I assure you everything will be alright."  
"You're some sort of demon. I know you are! Don't lie to me, Sebastian!" She sobbed, flinching again when I kneeled next to her.  
"Miss, I know things may be bad now, but everything will be alright in due time. It would be best for you to go home and get some rest for now." I stood up and brushed my suit off, addressing its cuts.  
"Wait." She said, her voice now free of fear and tears. "Where is Ciel? I want to help get him back. You _are_ going to get him, right? I want to help."  
"That will not be necessary. If I couldn't rescue my master from another dimension and angry demons, then what kind of butler would I be?" I smiled reassuringly to her, while being quite angry on the inside. "Now, Finni, Bard, Mai-rin, get this cleaned up, please. Miss Elizabeth, follow me."  
"No." She said. I stopped walking and slowly turned. "I want Finni to take me to my room."  
"As you wish, miss." I looked at Finni, who smiled and got up from scrubbing the blood off of the marble.  
"Sebastian," She said, pausing on the steps. "What exactly are you to Ciel?"  
I sighed. "That is not important right now. What is important is keeping you safe. My young lord would be most unhappy if you were harmed." I smiled again, hoping this would be enough for her. It wasn't, but she kept walking.  
As soon as she was out of sight, I took off my gloves and laid my hands at the base of the stairway, chanting something in Demon-speak. The mark on my left hand glowed, and so, too, did the floor as the symbol was temporarily etched into the marble. After a minute, I removed my hands and placed the gloves back on. "Oh my, it seems like Ciel is no where to be found."

**Ciel:**

"Alright then, Phantomhive," Alex said, smiling. "We need to run basics. You'll have to attend school and stuff while you're here. You know basic Math and whatnot, right?"  
"Yes. As the Earl to the Phantomhives, I know anything and everything I must to-"  
"Can you solve for X?"  
"What?"  
"How about solving for Y?"  
"I don't...?"  
"Oh, my, we have a lot to go. How old are you?"  
"Thirteen."  
"My grade like I thought!" Alex got up and retrieved a small hand-held chalkboard. We spent the next hour going over math problems.  
Then, like a demented rabbit, Alex hopped up and started walking to the door. "Damon! Fifty and the seal! Ciel, follow me."  
Reluctantly, I got up and followed her through the odd town. Buildings seemed to be in good repair, most shops offering odd products and mannequins dressed in clothing that seemed rather odd to me. After twisting and turning a bit - taking longer than Alex had hoped because she had to explain the concept of a "car" to me - we arrived at a large building with many windows. She walked into the building with little to no trouble and dragged me into a large room. In front was a desk, a rather heavy-weight woman sitting behind it. To the right and next to the room she sat in were hallways. Upon the wall to the left was a sort of Mural, depicting a war between Minotaurs and Bulldogs.  
Really weird.  
"Hello, Miss Dracon!" Alex said, smiling at the lady behind the desk. "I have a student here to sign up."  
"Oh. You again. Here." The woman tossed up a large packet of paper, which Alex promptly handed to me with a pen.  
"I have to fill all of this out?"  
"Yep."  
We sat at a bench by one of the hallways where I filled out the paperwork.  
_Name: Ciel Phantomhive  
Age: 13  
Gender: Male  
Ethnic Group: Caucasian  
Country of Birth: England  
Class: (Chose 2 Full)  
_Sighing, I handed the packet to Alex, who circled three. Chorus (1/2), Band (1/2), Technology (1).  
_Near Death Experiences:_  
Unable to count so many, I simply wrote, _I'm an unlucky person. I can't count that many.  
Concussions:  
_My, they ask a lot of questions...  
A good three more hours were spent answering questions. When asked about my parents, Alex took the sheet and wrote simply, _Staying at the Starstone residence  
_Once the sheet was filled, Alex went up and handed the lady the papers with some sort of paper and a green slip of cloth.  
"Is that American money?" I asked, regarding the slip of green cloth.  
"Yep. It's different, huh?" Alex laughed.  
"Yeah."  
"Alright, hon," The Dracon lady said. "He's registered with your schedule. Don't forget uniform."  
"Uniform?" I asked.  
"Yeah," Alex replied, "Today, as the fourth Monday of the month, we got to 'dress down', or not wear our uniform. Damon! Get him uniform."  
"Sure." He said.  
"Now then, Ciel," She said when we were back home. "Lingo. I'm sure you know everyone at school will be calling you a redcoat, or a pirate, something else insulting your manhood or laughing at England. You can't wear the eye patch."  
"Why not?!"  
"Against school policy to have the following; Tattoos, colored contacts, hats, and jewelry. I need to limit your Detention-worthy crimes to at least one. Eyepatch has to go, rings have to go. I don't think you have a tattoo, right?"  
"If you insist..."  
"One more thing."  
"What _now?_"  
"Lose the polite attitude. It makes you a target."  
"I don't know about here, but back home-"  
"You were someone important. Not here. No one knows your name and how famous you were. Deal with it and drop it. Don't say I didn't w...w...waaaarn you." Alex yawned. "It's nine thirty. Sleep is in order. You get the guest room." Alex, without another word, got up and walked up the stairs behind her, Damon following her.  
I don't know this place! Where on earth is the guest room in this house? Sebastian, please hurry.


	4. New

The house was actually not as complicated as I originally thought it to be. The first floor was composed of a small square entryway with a door across from the main door. Outside of said door was a hallway. To the left was the dining room, connected to kitchen. To the right was some sort of bedroom with attached bathroom. Straight across was the living room that Alex had previously interrogated me in. To the back right was stairs going up toward the hallway and entryway. If you went up the stairs and turned around, a fence blocked the small platform from the open living room area that one could look out over. Circling the platform were five doors. The one directly to the left of the staircase was Alex's – She had painted her name in red as to look like blood. The one next to hers, going clockwise, was Damon's, as indicated by the pink swirly writing. Next to his was a door with a painted fish on it – a bathroom. Next to that was a door with a poorly painted five-pointed star. Last was unmarked.

The Star door was the guest room. Slowly and cautiously, I walked in. There was some sort of switch to the immediate left of the door, so I changed it from down to up. The room was flooded with a bright white light. I switched the lever back to how it was and the room was again encased in total darkness.

How interesting. Across from the door I walked in was a small bed underneath a window with its curtains drawn. A nightstand sat on either side of the bed. To the left of the door was a dresser of some sort, a mirror hung on the wall atop it. A candle in a glass container sat on the dresser. In each drawer of the dresser was clothing suited for a male – me. They were exactly my size. In one dresser were rather soft pants and a few oversized shirts. Night clothing? Assuming so, I changed out of my heavy attire and settled for the lighter clothing. While over at the dresser and mirror, I took of my earrings, eye patch and rings. I wouldn't be wearing any of them for a time.

The contract symbol on my left eye was still active – still glowing. One last time, I spoke aloud to my butler. "Sebastian, come retrieve me now." My eye did, in fact, glow brightly, only to settle down again.

Feeling utterly lost and alone, I climbed into the small bed, nightmares assured.

**Alex:**

"Is he asleep?" I asked Damon, who was tying his shoes, next to me. We were in my room, its walls splattered with a deep shade of purple. Like Ciel's room, mine had the basic items – a bed, dresser, and mirror. The difference is that mine had a computer desk, as well, and odd items thrown here or there. Damon and I had changed out of our casual clothing and into our more… exotic clothing. We were both wearing black, a black cloth tied over our mouth and a black clad hood over our head. We wouldn't be recognized. I had a sheath attached to my belt, the sword yet to be added. Damon, too, had his own weapons, but none that required a sheath.

"Yeah. He dreams quite vividly, too. Poor thing." Damon laughed, finishing tying his shoes. Smiling, I walked over to the dresser, where a long, greenish sword sat.

"Good. You're sure the demon is there?"  
"I'm sure. My demonic powers don't lie." Damon laughed. "He's not your demon, though."  
"A demon is still a demon." I sheathed the sword. It was no ordinary sword. I had procured it from destroying a demon with Damon's aid. A demon with odd green-yellowy eyes. "Let's go."

**The next day.  
Ciel:**

A shrill sound awoke me, much earlier than I would have liked. "Sebastian, turn that off…" I murmured, without much thought.

"Hate to break it to you, buddy," A girl's voice sounded, "But you seem to forget where you are. Wake up. School starts in an hour."

"School?" I slowly opened my eyes, remembering. I was stuck in another time plane. Dang. "That's right. Thank you, Alex."

"Just doing what I can, mister Phantom." She smiled.

"Yeah, yeah."

"The bathroom is open. I'd get a shower before Damon wakes up. He sleeps like a baby and showers like a girl."

I laughed, despite not knowing what a shower was. Turns out it was an interesting contraption. You didn't have to wait for water to boil over a stove – it came out of a thing atop the tub in spouts of water that felt _really_ good on your back. There were odd places indented in the wall for odd things in bottles. _Shampoo, Conditioner, Liquid Soap_… It was weird. Some of the odd bottles smelled like strawberries, which seems like it would be Alex's thing. Once I was all clean, I changed into the grey-clad uniform that I had brought in with me.

My casual clothes at home were more complicated… Sheesh. Once I got out of the now toasty warm bathroom, Damon rushed past me and took the room.

"What's his problem?" I asked Alex, who was leaning over the railing.

"You took longer than it did for him to wake up. He has to rush his warm water now. How tragic." She said in a rather toneless voice. I walked over to her, who was looking over the railing at a moving picture on a screen that had to be at least seventy inches across.

"Oh wow. What is that?!"

"It's called Television. Pretty much a moving picture. It's like a play that anyone can watch from anywhere."

"Interesting." I smiled. I took a mental note to get into that industry when I get home. It seems to have gotten far.

"Now, then, Fancypants, remember what I said – What happened to your tie?"

I looked down at the tie that came with the uniform and shrugged. I was never good at those things. Sighing, Alex undid the mess I made and fixed it. Not long after, a very angry Damon came out of the bathroom, his lightless black hair sticking to his face.

"Alright, lets go!" Alex exclaimed, smiling. We walked a good block to school, where others wearing the same grey uniforms were flooding the decent sized building. The men were wearing grey pants, a white shirt, grey vest and a grey tie with grey shoes. The girls were wearing the same shade of grey, but instead of pants, they wore _really_ short skirts. On some of them, the skirts never made it past their fingertips. On others, it went to their knees. Optional length, I suppose. Some girls wore the matching grey vest, others chose simply to wear the white blouse, and they all had the same grey tie. Alex's skirt, I noted, was longer than most but not quite to her knees. Her shiny black hair fell softly down to her mid-back.

"Ciel Phantomhive, Member of the 19th century, welcome to the equivalent of hell to the 21st century! Public School."


	5. Class

"How fun sounding." I laughed, sarcastically, following the two into the building. Damon, as I quickly found, was rather… popular… amongst the girls. As Alex, Damon and I walked to their lockers, many girls on either side of us were whispering, pointing to Damon.

Pointing to me.

A "New Exchange student from Britain". Of course I would be the topic for the week. And I had an odd eye. Scratch that. I'll be the topic of the _month_. We walked through a few hallways as I tried to memorize where we were. Alex and Damon stopped at two lockers side-by-side. They were half-body lockers, meaning that another set of lockers below the ones the two were using were also available to other students. Alex, smiling, turned from her locker to hand me a lock and key.

"This is your lock. Your locker is the one next to Damon's; Locker 111. Careful, people say it's haunted." Scoffing, I opened the locker to find notebooks, binders, and textbooks, all set up and ready. A backpack was hung from the hook at the top of the locker. I removed it and filled it with what Alex told me to, as I shared each class in my day with her. The notebooks, I noticed, had notes in them – carefully printed in neat handwriting with little notes on the side, explaining something more carefully. The Binders had papers in them. Not one was torn. From there, I followed Alex and Damon to our first period class – Earth Science.

The teacher was… odd. His name was Mr. Stores, and he was wearing a tie with people on it. Drawn people, all with yellow skin.

Odd. I took the seat in the third row, in between Alex and Damon. Once the loud bell rang, Mr. Stores rang a smaller, quieter, higher-pitched bell up front, calling for attention and silence, even though we were all silent.

Then, from a speaker, a voice spoke. "Goooood morning, Alavander Highschool! Today is a day 2 and it's October Eleventh, a Tuesday! Please take a moment to stand for the pledge!" Everyone in class stood, and put their right hand over their heart. I mimicked them, and noticed their attention was all on a small flag hanging from a post in the wall up in the front of the room. _I pledge of allegiance, to the flag, of the United States of America, and to the republic, for which it stands, one nation, under god, individual, with liberty and justice for all._ Everyone sat. "Today for lunch is Popcorn Chicken, Broccoli, and assorted fruit. Today's birthdays go to Daniella Sammane, Me, and Michael Paige. This Thursday through Sunday at _The Stage_ playing is _Monsters University!_ I'm sure you all know what it's about – It's a sequel to _Monsters Incorporated!_ Duh! Remember to be Honest, Respectful, Responsible and Kind, have a great day, Alavander, and remember to wish me a happy birthday!" A soft click sounded before the teacher stood up and smiled at us.

"Well, then, class. I'm sure all of you know, but we have a new student today, who I see has already broken one rule. Please come up here."

Sighing, I stood and walked to the front of the room, looking out over the eighteen students I didn't know and the two I did.

"Introduce yourself." He instructed, smiling.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, age thirteen. Obviously, I am in your grade, seeing how we are all in the same class, and I am known as the Lord of Games in London, where I come from."

"Now, Ciel, care to reason with me on why you have broken the colored contact rule?"

"Actually, this is not a contact. I legitimately was born with my eye this color. I usually keep it hidden by wearing an eye patch, but Alex had told me otherwise, as that was against school policy. Am I correct?" I glanced at the older man, smirking.

"You are correct, yes. Now, any questions from your fellow classmates?"

A girl in the second row, far right, raised her hand. "Why are you known as the Lord of Games?"

"Because I am simply the best. No one rivals me – I have won every game I have ever played."

Another one, a boy this time in the first row, raised his hand next. "How many girls do you plan to steal with that British accent of yours?"

"I don't plan on _stealing_ any of your ladies. It is not my fault you Americans have a taste for British, when you imbeciles broke away from us to begin with." I smirked at the enraged man. Obviously this was not the answer he had hoped for.

"Alright, alright. Ciel, thank you for enlightening us with your opinion, now please sit down. We have notes to take."

The rest of the class passed without much issue. I had no idea what we were taking notes about, other than the fact that the moon causes the high and low tides, plus a bright star called _Polaris_, or the North Star, was the center of the stars and, as the earth revolved, the other stars and constellations did so around Polaris.

The second class of the day, Art, was rather uneventful, despite the fact that the teacher was rather disappointed with my lack of ability to draw.

The third class, Math, was uneventful as well, as we took notes on X and Y, Graphing Inequalities.

The fourth class was of Interest. English.

The teacher, Miss Tara, was completely oblivious to the fact that everyone in her class was talking about what they shouldn't be, and oblivious to the fact that no one was listening to her. From what I heard of my classmates' blabberings, there should be some sort of Teacher Help here. A man by the name of Mr. Sab, who had gone missing the day before. Alex and Damon seemed unbothered by the news.

After this was Technology, where I was teamed up with Alex and Damon to create some sort of chain reaction system. I was rather confused, so I sit back and let them instruct me on what to do.

The Sixth class of the day was Lunch. Alex assured me that out of every meal that the school prepares, Popcorn Chicken is easily the most… edible… of them. In fact, I rather liked the oddly shaped balls of chicken meat. The only disappointment was that I was served Milk, and not tea as I had hoped.

Oh well.

The seventh class of the day was Social Studies, where I made my first enemy. A man by the name of Michael Paige.


	6. Talking

First of all, before I start, let me point this out:

The following was NOT MY FAULT.

I took my usual seat in Social Studies seventh period, in between Alex and Damon. This happened to be the second column over from the door in the last row. Alex naturally took the best seat next to the door.

We were let out of Lunch early, like Alex explained happens every day, so most of us were socializing, waiting for class to start.

Michael walked up to me. He was easily a good foot and a half taller than I was. His first words to me were not, "Hello, how are you, are you liking America?" and anything usual along those lines.

Nope. His first sentence to me was, and I quote, "Move."

I simply glanced at him. "Why?" I asked.

"You're in my spot, Brit."

I sighed, looking forward again at the thing Alex explained was called a _SmartBoard_. "If you're going to insult me or England, I'd suggest choosing something a little more enraging."

"Is that so, punk?"

"Quite so. I could act like you and your goons and start spewing a mile worth of swear words, but that would soil the Phantomhive name, wouldn't it?" I smirked.

"You think you're so smart and tough, little kid?"

"I'd like to point out that you're my age." I finally fully looked up at him. His hair was an odd shade of brownish-black that was greased up and slicked back.

"That's not the point! Get out of my seat!" he said after a minute, clearly shocked by my other colored eye.

"Is your name on it?"

"Yes it is!"

"Then that's Vandalism, no?"

"It's on!"

"Hold for a second." I glanced over to the teacher's desk, where a nice box sat. On it were the letters that spelt a game I know very well. "Alright. I have a proposition for you. Beat me in a game of chess and I'll give up my spot for you."

He hesitated for a minute. "Bitch, I ain't got no time to learn fancy little games!"

"Such a shame. You'd have an IQ a little above a chipmunk then…"

"So, Phantomhive," He said, changing the subject. "I hear you're with Lexi. Why is that?"

"Lexi?" Michael moved to stand behind Alex, and he bent down to kiss her cheek sloppily. "Oh. No. Her legal guardian is mine, too. That's all." Michael wrapped his arm around Alex, who struggled very hard to get herself free of the moron.

"Damon! Get… this creep… off of me!" She said as she was shoving him away.

"Sure, sure." Damon got up and literally _dragged _Michael off of Alex.

If I had any doubts that he was a demon, this definitely confirmed it.

"You'll get it Phantomhive!"

"Let me know if you want to play a game of Chess, Baboon. Oh, wait, no, that's an insult to Baboons…"

If Damon hadn't still held Michael's collar, I'm sure I'd be scrambled Ciel right now. The bell then rang, and the day proceeded as it was supposed to.

Well, Social Studies (which was very interesting, learning about World War One, that my Queen helped cause) was normal anyways. French, period 8, was the next class I had.

The Teacher, Madame Dailey, was pretty normal, and she quizzed me on my French the first few minutes, to see what I needed to learn.

To her surprise, I spoke fluent French.

And Spanish.

So, yeah, it was a little boring, sitting through things I already knew, but it was nice, listening to everyone mumble out words that sounded _maybe _French.

Last class of the day, Period 9, was Band.

And it rather surprised the teacher, Mr. Suri, that I played Violin.

He never had a Violinist, so he exclaimed that he had to order one for me to play and I had to show him what I could do so he could get me special parts and special pieces for the concert so my unusual talent would be broadcast to the rest of the town so I could receive special treatment and benefits and… Yeah. He said this in one sentence.

Luckily, after that, it was the end of the day, when Alex, Damon and I headed home to do homework.

Which is why I'm glad I'm homeschooled. Homework _sucks_.

After homework was done, Alex and I sat on one of the couches and sat face-to-face while Damon was cooking dinner.

Question Exchange.

"Where are your parents?" Was her first question.

"They died. Where are _yours?_"

"Dead. How did yours die?"

"Fire." How did _yours_ die?"

"Murder. What's your favorite item?"

"Phantomhive Ring. What's yours?"

"Special sword. What's your favorite color?"

"Blue. What's your favorite class?"

"French. What's yours?"

"Social Studies. What's your favorite color?"

"Purple. Do you have a tattoo I don't know 'bout?"

"Maybe."

"Hey!" Alex exclaimed. "That's against the rules! Direct answers only!"

"Well, I have two 'marks', but I wouldn't consider them tattoos…" I said, getting rather uncomfortable.

"Why not?"

"Isn't it my turn for questioning?"

"Yeah…"

"Do _you_ have a mark or tattoo on you?"

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours, Phantomhive."

Reluctantly, I nodded slowly. "Fine. Show me yours first."

Alex unbuttoned her blouse (she luckily had a tank-top underneath it) and turned her left arm around so I could see a mark on the back of her arm.

It was small. An upside down pentagram inside two circles, the outer of which was spiked.

"Alex. You made a deal with a demon. Why?"

"Nah-ah, tattoos first."

Angry, I quickly pulled my shirt off to reveal the Judgment symbol that was branded into my skin, and then pulled the hair off of the back of my neck to show her the symbol I now knew is there – but I didn't know what it looked like.

"Dude! That's so cool!" She replaced my hand in holding my hair back, as she traced the symbol with her finger. "Where did you get it?"

"Don't know. Hey! It's my turn to ask questions!"

"Fine. Shoot."

"Why did you make a deal with a demon?"

"I… I didn't… Demons… are they… real?" Her face becoming worried.

"I don't believe you." I leaned back and crossed my arms.

Damon, the timing nearly too perfect, interrupted us. "Dinner is done."


	7. Odd

Reluctantly, I dropped the subject of demons.

For now.

What Damon had served for dinner was a meal I knew well. Don buri. Sebastian had made the pile of raw beef a rather lasting impression, and Damon prepared it _flawlessly_.

Which further raised my suspicion that Damon was Sebastian of this time frame.

_But_, my mind challenged me, _if he _was _Sebastian, he would recognize you._

"So, Ciel, what is it like when you're from? What's the currency like?"

"It's small coins," I said, thinking back. "They're copper and silver… I think."

Alex nodded. "I remember something somewhere. They found seven little coins from eighteen ninety or so and they sold for $800 each. Or so. Damon, this is really good."

"I don't know what propelled me to make it," Damon said, nodding.

"My butler made something like this for me once." I said, trying to get some sort of response from Damon/Sebastian. It has to be him… right? "In fact, it was exactly like this."

We ate in silence for a little bit, until Damon just … froze.

"Alex." He said, after a minute. "Thirty-two six. A-2, D-1; Sixty west. Level B."

Her eyes went wide for a minute. "Ciel, go to your room."

"What?" I said, not understanding. "But-?"

Alex quickly stood up and pulled me by my arm from the dining room up to the guest bedroom quicker than I could object. She closed the door in my shocked face and almost made me drop the bowl of Don buri I had managed to hold onto. The door locked with a sickening _click_.

**Alex's POV:**

__"Damon, lock him in there." Damon nodded in response and I heard the door _click_. Quickly, I ran to my room and geared up. We were out of the house as quick as possible, and Damon unlocked Ciel's door as soon as we were out of tracking distance.

"_Thirty-two six." _Demon 32 – Kanna. She's not much trouble, usually, but she's had _six souls recently._ That's trouble right there.

"_A-2, D-1." _Two left alive. One dead already.I quickened my pace.

"_Sixty west." _Sixty degrees west from the current location. We were headed there now.

"_Level B." _Demon level B, which is what Kanna was. _Let's see,_ I thought, _Rank X is a Master Demon, Rank S is a Grim Reaper, Rank A is a Contract Demon, and then rank B is simply a Demon._

We arrived just in time to watch a second human – a boy I recognized from school – get torn in half.

**Ciel's POV**

I sat on my bed eating my dinner until I heard a second soft _click._

Okay, what?

They had _just_ locked me in here … and now I'm free?

_What?_

I got up and checked the door handle. Sure enough, it was unlocked.

Shaking my head, thinking this surely must be a trap, I opened the door.

Neither Damon nor Alex were in sight, and the house was deathly silent.

I walked downstairs. They weren't here either.

So they locked me in my room long enough to get out of the house? _Alone_. I laughed a little.

But then I realized – if neither of them are here, and there are no locks on the door, then how did they lock me in? More than that, _how did they_ _unlock the door_ _if neither of them were here_?

Well, Damon _is_ a Demon, but I had never seen a demon do anything so mundane like this before.

I loitered around the house for a while until I got bored and went to sleep.

"_Ciel…" a voice whispered to me. "You'll be stuck there forever, you know. Forever! Sebastian can't help you… not at all! He can't find you, and that means he can't take your soul…_"

I awoke in a cold sweat and glanced at the clock.

It was 4:41. I got up and took a quick shower, then went back to my room. Absentmindedly, I was staring in the mirror, playing with my Phantomhive ring.

"Hey, Ciel!" I heard a voice call from the door. Alex then paraded into the room. "Good Morning!" She smiled at me, then walked over to me and held out a piece of paper, along with a bag of coins. "I went to wash your old clothes last night when we came home and these were in your pockets. Plus a gun, but I figured I'd leave it downstairs."

I took the piece of paper and looked at it.

_Oh, Ciel, Ciel, _

_I'm sorry, but I have to be away for the time being. Do contact me at a later date, will you? You'll just have to think about Azataii without me! _

_Undertaker~_

_P.s. – 2145 West Strike._

_Keep this Note. You may need it._

_"That's it! I know how I can get back!" I exclaimed, not really thinking at all. "Is there a __West Strike__ somewhere in town?"_

_ "Yeah. It's half a block from the school."_

_ "Then as soon as school's done, I'll head to the address. The Undertaker knows! Why didn't I remember this sooner?" _

_ "Chill, Blue Bunny." Alex said. "It's six in the morning. Does this Undertaker guy even know how to travel time planes?"_

_ "I don't know." I said. "Can Grim Reapers travel time planes?" _

_ Alex beside me stiffened for a second, but then relaxed again. _

_ She didn't answer me._

_**Hours Later…**_

_ The only eventful thing that happened in the day was that I got exhausted in Gym and tried horribly to act like I belonged in Chorus. _

_ It really just brought horrible memories. _

_Speaking of which, __I thought, as I was walking toward the Address on the note, __I wonder what Angela's doing right now? In this time plane that is. If I had it my way, she won't exist this far in the future. _

_I stopped in front of the Address on the note. __2145 West Strike road. _

_ The old building hadn't changed over the years – typical for the Undertaker. _

_ Carefully, I knocked on the door… _


End file.
